


喝neinei

by DBLYU



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLYU/pseuds/DBLYU
Summary: 涨奶了难受要哥哥喝掉啊
Relationships: He Cheng/He Tian (19 Days)
Kudos: 24





	喝neinei

莫关山和贺天莫名打了个赌。

起因是莫关山早上起来穿衣服发现自己的乳头因为昨晚贺天一直吮吸嘬奶喝又肿了，连穿衣服都磨擦得痛，忍不住的对贺天发火，话说的重了些。

贺天一早上起来没能和莫关山好好亲亲密密一番反而被推醒之后挨了一番骂，也有点气，说出“我以后10天都不用吸，行了吧！”的气话，莫关山马上抓住了这句话也回吼“你说的啊！10天，你要是了你就是个骗子，你要是吸了你10天别想碰我！”。

这个幼稚的赌注便赌下了。

贺天前几天在床上都一直注意着，一路吻下来下巴蹭到乳尖上会回想起莫关山那早的话语，闻着身体传出的奶香味儿却不能用嘴碰，贺天强忍住内心的欲望，跳到腹部。嘴里不能吸到那诱人的红点，只能用手去弥补，莫关山的胸比起怀孕时更加隆起，像个小山丘出现在本应平坦的男人的胸膛上，贺天手里揉捏着莫关山白嫩柔软的胸部，一些肉从指缝中钻出，胸在贺天的手下被揉成各种形状，有时贺天过于大力还有奶液从乳尖飞溅而出，乳白的液体在胸膛流淌，勾的贺天眼睛红，但又不能用嘴去触碰那处柔软。

贺天忍了六天，忍到后面因为嘴里吸不到，贺天在床上甚至更加用力，每每都想吃了药一样持久而凶狠，莫关山哭着求着按贺天的指令什么都说什么都做才能结束，莫关山身体其他部位满是贺天的牙印和吻痕。

贺天这天没去公司，在家里休息，正看书，莫关山穿着卫衣和休闲短裤就坐在他大腿上，拿开贺天手上的书往旁边一扔，就搂着贺天的脖颈把嘴唇往贺天那儿凑，自己啧啧地舔舐起贺天的唇，似乎还觉得不过瘾用舌撬开贺天的贝齿，唇齿相交。

吻着吻着就变了样，贺天大力扯下莫关山本就宽松的裤子，扯到了腿根露出白嫩的屁股蛋，把自己的裤子拉链拉开把被勾引的早就发硬的性器放出来，只往股沟里蹭。

莫关山突然推开贺天，卷起自己的宽松卫衣，用手把衣服堆到锁骨，露出近来被贺天心心念念的两个红点，整个人上半身前倾，往贺天嘴里送。

他不好意思告诉贺天，自己胸涨的痛。宝宝有专门的月嫂照顾，不用他喂奶，以前有贺天每晚都缠着他要喝奶，把分泌的奶液全吸走了，这几天贺天忍住不碰之后胸居然涨奶，肿胀发痛的感觉不好受，莫关山有自己试着揉一揉想把奶挤出来，但是挤出来奶很少不说，揉搓本身就很痛了。这几天胸前的衣服都会被涨出来的奶液浸湿，身上的奶味更重了，像个成精的奶糖。  
见贺天不张嘴，莫关山也不讲话，就用乳尖一点点轻碰贺天的嘴唇，一次次划过紧闭的唇缝。

贺天略干燥起皮的嘴唇碰到敏感的乳尖刺激到莫关山嘴里溢出一声声呻吟“嗯，贺天，贺天吸一吸好不好？贺天…嗯…乳头好痒啊要哥哥帮我止痒…哥哥我胸涨奶涨得痛，哥哥帮我吸出来啊……想要老公喝我的奶…老公喝奶…”，乳汁分泌随着动作抹到贺天嘴唇，屁股主动在贺天性器上摩擦着，龟头时不时挤进后穴又被挤出，莫关山和贺天都是上半身和下半身都得不到满足。

贺天扶着莫关山的腰一顶，直接进去了半根，没有扩展的后穴被巨物突然挤进，快感痛感一起袭来，莫关山的乳尖直接喷出一股奶液，顺着唇缝一些流进贺天的嘴里，略带奶腥味的香甜奶液击破了贺天的自制力，张嘴就含住莫关山大半个乳房，稍微一吸就有大股奶液流出，贺天来不及吞咽大部分流到了两人身上，最后流到了下体结合处。

莫关山只要爽了就不管什么礼义廉耻，怎么爽怎么来，一边被照顾好了就更忍不住发骚，扭着身体把另一边乳房往贺天嘴里送，淫荡的话一句句往外蹦，

“啊啊啊…老公，另一边也要啊，唔唔唔…老公再用力吸，嗯…还要老公再吸”

“老公吸的我好爽啊！”

“哥哥，啊！轻点啊～太用力了”

“不用往外扯，要被扯破了啊”

“嗯嗯嗯，别太用力了，有点痛啊受不了了…”

莫关山喊着太痛了，那神情和语气可不像是痛了，满脸潮红眼神迷离，语气里满是欢愉和性欲，身下动的更加起劲，跟着贺天的节奏上上下下。

下体交合处一片湿泞，湿答答的全是莫关山的奶水、射出来精液和淫水，肉体的拍击声和水声连莫关山的浪叫都掩盖不了。

积累多天的奶液甚至不要用力吸就能自动喷射出来，贺天每顶一下，两个乳尖都被刺激到淌下奶液，顺着胸膛流了一肚子，身上一道道乳白奶痕，贺天小口嘬着莫关山肚子上的奶珠，一时忽略了莫关山的乳房。莫关山一把拉起贺天的手往胸上带，带着贺天有老茧的手一起揉捏，奶液浸湿两人的手。

贺天上下抽插了许久终于泄在莫关山里面，刚想抱莫关山去清洗，手却被按住。

“我胸涨的痛，再帮我揉一揉”，莫关山不知道为什么，他自己揉的时候没什么用，贺天的手一搭上再轻轻揉捏几下就很管用，一股股奶情不自禁流出来，胸也没那么涨了。其实到现在他已经不痛了，只是还想贺天再揉揉。

贺天五指细长，轻轻松松就能握住莫关山那小小的乳房，在手中把玩。莫关山的乳头非常敏感，用指腹刮过的时候整个人都会发抖，现在还会分泌奶液。揉着揉着又忍不住用嘴，舌头在乳头上左右摆弄，在性事结束之后这样做还是第一次，贺天也不似以前那样激烈，温柔地吮吸。

莫关山看着贺天的手上全是自己的奶液，轻轻抓着贺天的手腕，一根根手指舔舐着上面的奶液，渐渐却变了样，含住两三根手指的身体又开始空虚，把手指当成男人的性器开始吞吐，眼神直勾勾得看着贺天，后穴也开始分泌肠液，混着精液往外流了男人一腿，夹着男人大腿就开始磨蹭，嘴里发出一声声淫荡的勾引。

“啪”，感受到莫关山又开始浪，贺天抽出被含住的手，对着莫关山丰腴的屁股拍了一掌，“小淫猫又发春了？这还没到春天呢就开始发骚。”  
莫关山被性欲控制着，顺着贺天的话就往下讲“小淫猫发春不分季节，小淫猫想被主人操”，说完还学着猫叫开始呻吟“喵喵喵”个不停。

莫关山感受着他一点点变硬，最终发烫的性器抵在自己腿根就知道自己这个小淫猫成功了。


End file.
